Una decision
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Fic Oneshoot en donde este Naruto sueña con 2 posibles futuros que podria tener con respecto a su decision de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.


**Advertencia: Si no te gusta la pareja NaruHina, entonces te hago una advertencia ya que aunque no se centra en el romance, puse pequeñas cosas NaruHina, si no te gusta esta pareja ya es eleccion, tuya si quieres continuar o no, nada mas es un aviso.**

"Una decisión"

Nos encontramos, en la casa de un chico Rubio, de ojos azules, quien esta en la cama viendo la foto del equipo 7, y en su cabeza se pregunta algo.

Ya a pasado mucho tiempo, e intentado varias veces, pero e fallado en trae devuelta a Sasuke, en verdad pienso a veces que ya no tiene caso traerlo devuelta, no puedo cumplir mi promesa a Sakura chan, creo que e sido muy iluso al intentarlo, creo que no soy capaz de seguir mi camino del ninja, tal vez deba dejar a Sasuke y dejar que haga lo que quiera—dice Naruto—

Entonces Naruto empieza a cerrar los ojos y después de un rato los abre viendo que ya no se encuentra, en su cuarto si no que enfrente de el están los 4 Hokages.

Pero si son los 4 Hokages—dice Naruto—

Asi es, Naruto estamos aquí por una razon—dice Yondaime—

Estamos aquí para mostrarte algo—dice el Nidaime—

Algo que esta en tus manos—dice el Shodai—

Esta es la unica forma en que podemos verte, y decirte—dice el Sandaime—

Bien Naruto síguenos—dice el Shodaime y Nidaime—

Entonces ve Naruto que detrás de ellos aparece una puerta, la cual es abierta por el Shodaime Hokage, y este Naruto, entra en la puerta seguido del Nidaime y el Shodaime, al entrar ve una luz que después de desvanece en donde están en medio de una gran cantidad, de cadáveres de ninjas.

¿Qué es esto?—dice Naruto—

Esto Naruto, es un tipo de futuro, estos ninjas son del Sonido, de Konoha y de Suna.

¿Cómo paso esto?—dice Naruto—

Entonces de repente aparecen en la Aldea oculta del Sonido, enfrente de un castillo.

Orochimaru—dice Naruto enojado—

Te equivocas, esto ya no es de Orochimaru, veras a salido un nuevo Kage, el Kage del sonido—dice el Shodai—

¿Quién ese Kage?—dice Naruto—

Tú lo conoces bien—dice el Nidaime Hokage—

Entonces salen del castillo varios ninjas del Sonido.

¿Nos atacan?—dice Naruto—

No, ellos no pueden vernos—dice el Nidaime—

¿Entonces que hacen?—dice Naruto—

Ahora veras—dice el Shodai—

Entonces ve este Naruto que del castillo, sale Sasuke.

¿Sasuke?—dice Naruto—

Entonces todos los ninjas del sonido gritan al mismo tiempo.

"Grande, es Uchiha Sasuke nuestro Kage"

¿Kage?—dice Naruto—

Asi es Naruto, veras Sasuke supero a Orochimaru y termino matándolo, y el se autonombro como el nuevo líder de la aldea de Oto (Sonido), se autonombro Kage de la aldea, y a hecho de Oto una aldea Ninja, que tan solo vive para la guerra, ya que necesita de un gran ejercito, para llegar a enfrentar y tomar su venganza contra Itachi—dice el Shodai—

Entonces este Sasuke empieza a hablar.

Hoy es el día, en donde Oto será un imperio, que reinara todo, derrotaremos a los que se nos oponen, como son Konoha, Suna y Akatsuki, demostraremos quien es el mas fuerte, de todos después de todo estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo—dice Sasuke—

Entonces llegan de repente este Suigetsu y Karin.

Ya esta todo listo, para la invasión—dice Karin—

Juugo esta listo ya cerca de Konoha, todo esta listo para atacar—dice Suigetsu—

Bien, Karin tu comandaras la tercera unidad y tu Suigetsu la segunda—dice Sasuke—

Hai—dicen ambos—

Sabes Sasuke, al final te convertiste en el jefe, ahora soy uno de los 2 ultimos miembros de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y por lo visto no tenia otra alternativa más que ayudarte—dice Suigetsu—

Si no tienes nada mas que decir, vete—dice Sasuke—

Hai—dice Suigetsu—

Entonces tanto Suigetsu como Karin se van.

Maldito, Sasuke ¿como puede intentar destruir todo?—dice Naruto mientras cierra el puño—

Entonces se dirige hacia Sasuke e intenta golpearlo en la cara, pero este nada mas atraviesa a Sasuke.

No nos pueden ver, ni los podemos tocar somos fantasmas aquí, no podemos hacer nada—dice el Shodai—

¿Entonces que ha pasado, con Akatsuki, Konoha y Suna? ¿Por qué Sasuke necesita un ejército?—dice Naruto—

Ahora veras—dice el Nidaime—

Entonces aparecen en lo que era la aldea de Kumo, solo que destruida.

Kumogakeru como otras aldeas han sido destruidas, por la guerra, y este fue destruida por Akatsuki.

Entonces ven que hay un grupo de personas con traje negros de nubes rojas, que se dirigen corriendo hacia un lugar y este Naruto junto con los Hokages, comienzan a seguirlo hasta que llegan, a un lugar en donde se encuentran un ejercito de Akatsuki quienes están arrodillados, y ve Naruto que subiendo las escaleras se encuentra una persona, que no logra verle el rostro, y otra que tampoco le ve el rostro a su izquierda, y aparte en ese momento llegan los demas miembros de Akatsuki.

¡Ya estamos aquí!—dice Zetsu mientras termina de salir de la tierra—

¿Hoy será el día?—dice Itachi—

Hai, la espera ha terminado, es hora de mostrar lo que Akatsuki es capaz de hacer, destruiremos a nuestros enemigos, y así Akatsuki será la única fuerza de poder en este mundo y lo reconstruiremos a nuestra manera—dice el líder—

Ya tenemos el ejército, todo iba bien pero nuestros planes cambiaron al parecer, por tu hermano—dice Kisame—

Lose en verdad, nunca pensé que llegara a este tiempo, pero me encargare de eliminarlo—dice Itachi—

Mas te vale, o yo mismo me encargare de el—dice Deidara—

Que ahora tengamos a bijuus en nuestro interior, no significa, que tengamos la victoria asegurada—dice Itachi—

Dejen de pelear, después de todo debemos prepararnos—dice Tobi—

Tobi, tiene razón cállense y vayan por sus ejércitos—dice el líder—

Hai—dicen los demás y empiezan a dirigirse a sus ejércitos.

¿Bijuus? ¿Ejercito?, entonces Akatsuki creo un ejército, y debido al ejército, Sasuke tomo control del sonido, para enfrentar a su hermano—dice Naruto—

Así es, el estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de llegar hacia su hermano y su venganza—dice el Nidaime—

¿Por qué se encerraron a los bijuus dentro de ellos?—dice Naruto—

Para usar su poder en las guerras, y así tener más ventaja ellos, mismo decidieron convertirse en armas—dice el Shodai—

¿Qué ha pasado con Konoha y Suna?—dice Naruto—

Entonces aparecen enfrente de la puerta de Konoha, puerta la cual esta destruida y gran parte de la aldea también, y entonces empiezan a caminar Naruto y los Hokages, llegando al edificio de los Hokages, en donde ve a Tsunade afuera del edificio junto con Sakura.

Las fuerzas de Oto y las de Akatsuki tienen mucha ventaja, si no fuera por la ayuda de Suna tal vez no estaríamos aquí—dice Tsunade—

Es cierto, creo que esta ha sido la peor guerra de toda Konoha, nunca habíamos estado tan destruidos, nunca pensamos que la ambición de Sasuke pudiera llegar a esto, ahora esta en la oscuridad más que nada—dice Sakura llorando—

No llores por lo que no se puede corregir, no fuimos capaz de evitarlo—dice Tsunade—

Es verdad, pero no pude hacer nada—dice Sakura—

Deja de llorar, no sirve derramar lágrimas por el pasado, ve a ver si Suna ya esta lista, ya que nuestros informes dicen que tanto Oto como Akatsuki atacaran hoy—dice Tsunade—

Hai—dice Sakura—

Entonces Sakura se va.

Entonces todo esto, es porque deje de buscar a Sasuke—dice Naruto—

Asi es, dejaste a Sasuke en la oscuridad, y el a llegado hasta estos extremos—dice el Shodai—

En ese momento ven Naruto que se acerca a Tsunade, esta Hinata.

¿Hinata?—dice Naruto—

¿Qué te ocurre Hinata?—dice Tsunade—

He pensado y en serio no existe ninguna forma para recuperar a "el"—dice Hinata—

Veo que aun te preocupas, por eso desgraciadamente no el único que podía era Yamatto, y el a muerto, pero también el perdió control de el hace tiempo—dice Tsunade—

Yo aun creo que, puede haber una forma de recuperarlo—dice Hinata—

En verdad que tienes una gran esperanza, aun en lo mas oscuro no desaparece, tal vez tu puedas recuperarlo, pero te lo digo por seguridad no lo intentes, el ya se perdió hace tiempo—dice Tsunade—

No importa, no desistiré encontrare una forma, de recuperarlo—dice Hinata—

Tanto tú como Sakura, no dejan de amar a ellos que se han perdido, en verdad que los aman—piensa Tsunade—

Bien, entonces ve a vigilar si hay algun rastro enemigo, tenemos que estar alerta—dice Tsunade—

Hai—dice Hinata—

Entonces se marcha Hinata.

¿A quien se refiere Hinata chan?—dice Naruto—

Tú lo sabrás—dice el Shodai—

Entonces de repente Konoha es atacado.

Ya empezo—dice Tsunade—

Entonces llega Sakura.

Tsunade sama, son Akatsuki ellos nos atacan—dice Sakura—

Bien hay que defendernos, hay que encerrarlos y sobre todo hay que evitar que usen los poderes de bijuus—dice Tsunade—

Hai—dice Sakura—

Entonces este Naruto y los Hokages, empiezan a ver la masacre que se forma por la pelea y después de un rato llega Sasuke junto con los ninjas de Oto.

Es hora de que destruyamos a nuestros enemigos—dice Sasuke—

Ahora seré el ultimo de los 7 espadachines de la niebla—dice Suigetsu desenvainando la espada de Zabuza—

Esto terminara hoy—dice Karin—

Ya saben que hacer vayan—dice Sasuke—

Entonces de entre todos los ninjas ve a Itachi quien esta viéndolo fijamente.

Tú eres mío—dice Sasuke—

Entonces este Sasuke e Itachi empiezan a pelear.

Esto no es una guerra, es una masacre—dice Naruto mientras derrama lágrimas—

Ni en el pasado había tantas fuerzas—dice el Nidaime—

Todo esto por mi elección, ¿Acaso puede ser peor?—dice Naruto—

Entonces en ese momento empieza a temblar.

¿Qué pasa?—dice Naruto—

Ahí viene—dice Kakashi—

Tenemos que escapar, Kakashi, no podemos contra esa fuerza—dice Tobi—

Bien esto se pospondrá—dice Kakashi—

¡Retirada!—dice Tsunade—

Demonios, no contábamos con eso—dice el líder—

Maldición, ¡Nos retiramos!—dice Sasuke—

No hay fuerza que pueda contra eso—dice Suigetsu—

En verdad eso es poder—dice Juugo—

No te emociones y vamonos—dice Karin—

Retiren a todas las fuerzas, tenemos que evacuar rápido—dice Sasuke—

Seguro que no quieres verlo, después de todo es tu amigo—dice Itachi—

Ya murió para mi hace tiempo, tan solo quiero matarte a ti, por ahora nos retiramos, peor te buscare—dice Sasuke—

Entonces todos comienzan a alejarse del campo de batalla.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?—dice Naruto—

Ahora veras—dice el Shodai—

¡AHÍ ESTA EL BAKEMONO (mounstro)!—dice un ninja de Konoha—

Entonces Naruto voltea a ver y ve una enorme bestia de 9 colas, formada de chakra rojo con forma de Zorro.

Kyubi—dice Naruto—

Ve lo bien—dice el Nidaime—

Entonces ve Naruto que en su interior se encuentra el en el futuro.

¿Cómo demonios paso eso?—dice Naruto—

Tu fuiste posesionado por completo por Kyubi, primero en una misión te encontraste con Sasuke, y su mini ejercito para tratar de evitar, su plan te pusiste la meta de matarlo y pelearon solo que ya no te importaba nada y empezaste a usar el Chakra de Kyubi liberando hasta la cuarta cola, perdiste el control, Yamatto intento pararte pero fue inútil ya que empezaste a liberar mas colas, hasta que liberaste las 9 colas, formando esa forma y permitiendo que Kyubi tome control de ti, ese día te perdiste y ahora eres parte de ese bakemono, en el proceso mataste a Yamatto—dice el Shodai—

También dejaste de creer que podías rescatar a Sasuke y al perder fortaleza eso permitió, que Kyubi tomara control sobre ti—dice el Nidaime—

Entonces este Naruto voltea a su izquierda, y tiene al Kyubi enfrente de el como si estuviera viéndolo.

¿Me puede ver?—dice Naruto—

Entonces escucha que alguien se acerca por atrás.

¿Hinata?—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hinata pasa a Naruto y se pone enfrente del Kyubi.

No importa, lo que piensen los demás, no importa el como te veas, para mi tu eres y seguirás siendo el Naruto kun, que yo conozco, se que estas ahí dentro, y buscare la forma de sacarte—dice Hinata llorando—

Entonces este Kyubi levanta la garra y se dispone a atacar a Hinata.

¡No, permitiré que le hagas daño a alguien!—dice Naruto—

Entonces este Naruto corre hacia Kyubi e intenta golpearlo, en ese momento vuelve a donde estaban los 4 Hokages.

Bien ahora síguenos Naruto—dice el Sandaime—

Vamos Naruto—dice Yondaime—

¿Qué ha pasado con Hinata chan?—dice Naruto—

Eso no es necesario, que lo sepas, ahora síguenos te mostraros el otro futuro—dice Yondaime—

Esta bien—dice Naruto—

Entonces el Sandaime abre una puerta a la cual entra Naruto, Yondaime y el Sandaime y entonces ve Naruto que se encuentran enfrente, de las puertas de Konoha solo que parece normal.

Este es otro tipo de futuro Naruto—dice Sandaime—

Todo esta en orden—dice Naruto—

Así es vamos adentro a ver que ocurre—dice Yondaime—

Entonces entran a Konoha y caminando por Konoha llegan a una entrada, grande en donde se alcanza a leer "Clan Uchiha".

Entonces Sasuke esta aquí—dice Naruto—

Así es veras, hubo una gran pelea, en donde Sasuke peleaba contra Itachi y este Sasuke al debilitarse, fue posesionado por Orochimaru, controlándolo y mata a Itachi, después llegaste tú y le hiciste frente a Sasuke haciendo que volviera en si y destruyendo a Orochimaru, entonces Sasuke ve que sus lazos con Konoha nunca, se rompieron en verdad ya que en el camino recordaba muchas cosa y volvió con ustedes—dice Sandaime—

Entonces de la entrada sale Sasuke con un uniforme ANBU y tambien sale Sakura.

Que te vaya bien Sasuke kun te estaré, esperando—dice Sakura—

Hai, no creo que tarde mucho en esta misión como ANBU, pero volveré lo más pronto—dice Sasuke—

Bien te esperare—dice Sakura besando al Uchiha—

Entonces Sasuke sonríe, y este se va.

Sasuke junto con Sakura esta reconstruyendo el clan Uchiha—dice Yondaime—

Ya veo, pero ¿Qué paso con Akatsuki?—dice Naruto—

Síguenos—dice Sandaime—

Entonces empieza a seguir al Sandaime y a Yondaime y llegan a una estatua en donde puede verse, a este Naruto y Sasuke.

Veras esta estatua, fue hecha a ti y a Sasuke, ya que ambos acabaron con el líder de Akatsuki destruyendo la Organización, con la caída de el líder, los demás miembros cayeron en esa pelea—dice Yondaime—

Ya veo, entonces ya no existe Akatsuki y Sasuke esta devuelta, que bien, pero ¿Qué paso conmigo?—dice Naruto—

Entonces aparecen de repente en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

Entonces… --dice Naruto—

Así es abre la puerta—dice Yondaime—

Entonces abre la puerta y ve que hay una persona viendo por la ventana.

Bien es hora de trabajar—dice la persona—

Entonces se voltea la persona, y este Naruto ve que el se convirtió en el Rokudaime Hokage.

Entonces, me convertí en Hokage—dice Naruto con una sonrisa—

Asi es eras el mas capacitado, para esta labor, eres el portador del espiritu de fuego—dice Sandaime—

¡Bien!—dice Naruto—

Bien es hora de irnos—dice Yondaime—

Esta bien—dice Naruto—

Pero en ese momento ve que Konohamaru abre la puerta, y habla.

Naruto nichan tu espesa esta aquí—dice Konohamaru—

Bien hazla pasar—dice Naruto Hokage—

¿Esposa?—dice Naruto—

Entonces este Naruto empieza a irse y nada mas logra ver la silueta, de una mujer y logra escuchar de su forma como Hokage, "Hi" y vuelve a aparece enfrente de los 4 Hokages.

Bien Naruto, ya haz visto ambos futuros—dice el Shodaime—

Entonces ¿esto dependerá de la decisión que tome respecto a Sasuke?—dice Naruto—

En parte es cierto y falso, ala vez—dice el Nidaime—

¿No entiendo?—dice Naruto—

Veras, te hemos mostrado 2 posibles ventanas al futuro, pero no quiere decir que eso pase de seguro, algunas cosas, son ciertas, pero son muy pocas las que usamos—dice Sandaime—

Pero lo que queríamos mostrarte con esto es, que tu amistad con Sasuke en verdad es grande, e influye mucho en ti, no dejes tu camino del Ninja, ya que en verdad nosotros creemos, que tu serás el Rokudaime Hokage, nunca te rindas, Sasuke esta en la oscuridad esta completamente, segado por su tragedia en el pasado, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo ver la realidad—dice Yondaime—

Pero a Sasuke, no le interesa eso en verdad, nada mas quiere su venganza—dice Naruto—

La elección es tuya, nosotros simplemente te ayudamos en esta reflexión, nos vemos—dicen los Hokages—

Entonces Naruto, en ese momento despierta y ve que ya a amanecido, y empieza a pensar sobre su sueño.

Fue un sueño extraño, pero e tomado una decisión, rescatare a Sasuke, es una promesa que le hice a Sakura chan de por vida, "No voy a retirar mis palabras este es mi camino del Ninja"—dice Naruto—

Bueno aquí traigo otro fic Honesto como podrán ver, este no se centra en el romance, como los otros, lo que no pude evitar resistir es el poner algo de NaruHina bueno después, de todo es mi idea de cómo podrían ser las cosas en el futuro, y podría ser una posibilidad, bueno espero que me dejen su opinión, sobre este fic lo que mas quise dejar es el como podrían verse las cosas, si Naruto dejara de perseguir a Sasuke y hasta donde puede llegar, para asesinar a Itachi.


End file.
